tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Lela Swift
| image = | birth name = | known aliases = | gender = | roles = Director; Producer | date of birth = February 1st, 1919 | place of birth = New York City, New York | date of death = August 4th, 2015 | place of death = | notable works = Dark Shadows Ryan's Hope | first = }} As a director * Dark Shadows: 1 * Dark Shadows: 2 * Dark Shadows: 3 * Dark Shadows: 4 * Dark Shadows: 5 * Dark Shadows: 6 * Dark Shadows: 7 * Dark Shadows: 8 * Dark Shadows: 9 * Dark Shadows: 10 * Dark Shadows: 11 * Dark Shadows: 15 * Dark Shadows: 89 * Dark Shadows: 100 * Dark Shadows: 122 * Dark Shadows: 156 * Dark Shadows: 157 * Dark Shadows: 186 * Dark Shadows: 188 * Dark Shadows: 191 * Dark Shadows: 196 * Dark Shadows: 197 * Dark Shadows: 207 * Dark Shadows: 208 * Dark Shadows: 209 * Dark Shadows: 210 * Dark Shadows: 218 * Dark Shadows: 219 * Dark Shadows: 225/226 * Dark Shadows: 229 * Dark Shadows: 238 * Dark Shadows: 240 * Dark Shadows: 256 * Dark Shadows: 276 * Dark Shadows: 296 * Dark Shadows: 297 * Dark Shadows: 302 * Dark Shadows: 367 * Dark Shadows: 368/369 * Dark Shadows: 370 * Dark Shadows: 371 * Dark Shadows: 374 * Dark Shadows: 377 * Dark Shadows: 389 * Dark Shadows: 431 * Dark Shadows: 439 * Dark Shadows: 440 * Dark Shadows: 441 * Dark Shadows: 447 * Dark Shadows: 512 * Dark Shadows: 601 * Dark Shadows: 604 * Dark Shadows: 632 * Dark Shadows: 636 * Dark Shadows: 637 * Dark Shadows: 639 * Dark Shadows: 640 * Dark Shadows: 646 * Dark Shadows: 647 * Dark Shadows: 648 * Dark Shadows: 649 * Dark Shadows: 650 * Dark Shadows: 652/653 * Dark Shadows: 654 * Dark Shadows: 692 * Dark Shadows: 696 * Dark Shadows: 705 * Dark Shadows: 727 * Dark Shadows: 733 * Dark Shadows: 776 * Dark Shadows: 874 * Dark Shadows: 888 * Dark Shadows: 889 * Dark Shadows: 977 * Dark Shadows: 1001 * Dark Shadows: 1035 * Dark Shadows: 1108 * Dark Shadows: 1110 * Dark Shadows: 1117 * Dark Shadows: 1126 * Dark Shadows: 1186 * Dark Shadows: 1198 * Dark Shadows: 1245 As a producer * Dark Shadows: 1198 Notes & Trivia * Lela Swift was the only female director of drama television during the 1950s. Women Behind TV * Lela Swift won four Daytime Emmy awards for the category of Outstanding Direction for a Daytime Drama for her work on Ryan's Hope. She won the Emmy in 1977, 1979 and 1980 and was nominated for an Emmy in 1978. * Lela Swift has the distinction of directing both the first and final episodes of Dark Shadows. Joining her in this accomplishment are Joan Bennett and Louis Edmonds, the only two actors from the series to appear in both the first and final episodes (albeit as different characters). Other works External Links * * * * * at the Horror House * Lela Swift at the Dark Shadows Wiki References ---- Category:1919/Births Category:2015/Deaths Category:Producers Category:Directors Category:Ryan's Hope/Crew members